


Чернокрылый Икар

by j_winter



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Condoms, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter/pseuds/j_winter
Summary: Ви…Ви как в «Виктории»; Ви как в Виагре и Валиуме. Ви как в высокомерии и в венах в твоей голове. Ослепительное великолепие, но и мучительное выгорание. Ви могло бы значить что угодно в мире.Данте это нравилось.Данте нравился Ви.





	Чернокрылый Икар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977516) by [NaturalEvil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalEvil/pseuds/NaturalEvil). 



\- Могущественный демон собирается воскреснуть и… Нужна твоя помощь, Данте. 

Данте задумался, может ли такой низкий и проникновенный голос исходить от кого-то настолько моложаво-смазливого. Это был голос ученого, достойный цитировать отрывки из классической литературы и античной поэзии, голос, который создан для того, чтобы читать вслух огромные книги в кожаных переплетах и не имеющие конца свитки с чужеземными текстами. 

Это был голос, который Данте хотел хорошенько втрахать во влажную тишину чужого горла.

Он молчал, облизнул губы, позволив взгляду светлых глаз блуждать по тонкой вязи черных татуировок, заметив, что они, заканчиваясь, всегда сходятся в тонких острых точках чернильных игл, угнездившихся в основании горла Ви, змеящихся по костяшкам его окольцованных пальцев. Данте только сглотнул, чувствуя, как собственные пальцы нетерпеливо подрагивают от старого знакомого голода, желая ослабить шнуровку этого длинного кожаного плаща, увидеть, какая часть стройного тела покрыта рисунками.

Он мягко усмехнулся, глядя как Ви продолжил говорить, расхаживая по офису, держа в руке трость. Его движения были чуть более выразительны, чем мертвенно-ровный тон голоса. Он был сказителем - тем, кто умел искусно соткать слова в историю, хоть и не любил приукрашивать, стелить медово-сладко, скрывая истину за красивыми словами, или ходить вокруг да около, как Моисей вокруг горящего куста*. 

_**Ви…** _

Ви как в « _Ви_ ктории»*; Ви как в _Ви_ агре и _В_ алиуме. Ви как в твоем _в_ ысокомерии и в _в_ енах в твоей голове. Ослепительное _в_ еликолепие, но и мучительное _в_ ыгорание. _Ви_ могло бы значить что угодно в мире. 

Данте это нравилось. 

Данте нравился Ви.

*_*_*

Тревога заставляла его сердце трепетать в гнезде ребер, как потревоженное насекомое, которое собиралась жадно проглотить птица. Он лишь выдохнул, медленно и дрожаще, почувствовав ладонь Данте на своем плече, широкую и грубую, но, одновременно, ласковую. Это побудило расслабиться и опуститься на постель, на простыни, темно-красные, как кровь на бойне,у его обнаженного живота, и мягкие, как пергамент страниц. 

Ви молчалив и послушен, позволяя себе полностью отдаться под чужой контроль. Длинные черные пряди волос упали на глаза и губы, когда он почувствовал, как нетерпеливые пальцы Данте расстегнули пряжку его ремня.   
Качнул бедрами, когда его брюки и нижнее белье стянув с ног, неаккуратно бросили на пол, где уже лежал плащ, оставив совершенно обнаженным, дрожащим от холода под чужим взглядом.

Закрыл глаза и только сдавленно выдохнул, когда пальцы Данте коснулись его плеч, водя по ним прикосновениями, и опускаясь ниже, вдоль спины. Пересекая бесчисленные черные линии, исписавшие кожу, словно пытался расшифровать их, увидеть, что ждет их обоих в будущем. 

(Хоть это и так было вполне очевидно)

Была странная невинность в том, как Ви держал глаза испуганно закрытыми, не зная, какими будут ощущения, не зная, останется ли он в итоге в целости, после того, как разделит постель с человеком, который будет любить Ви так же, как любит себя.

Пальцы Данте были грубыми, но касались красноречивей любых слов, скользили по его талии, а затем ниже. Мягкость этих прикосновений напомнила Ви о том, как его собственные пальцы следовали бы от строчки к строчке выведенных на бумаге слов; полностью поглощено и очарованно увиденным. 

Он понимал, в данном случае то, что делал Данте, ничем не отличалось от того, что делал бы сам Ви. 

Его дыхание участилось, когда он услышал, как Данте тихо хмыкнул, неуверенный в том, что это значит, особенно вместе с тем, что прикосновения прекратились, с тем, что чужие пальцы отстранились от него. 

Воцарилась тишина, Ви лежал на постели, на этой разделочной доске, плахе, слепой и обнаженный, ждущий, когда что-нибудь произойдет; его дыхание было частым и легким, как и биение сердца. Он только вздрогнул, слыша незнакомый звук чужой снимаемой одежды; шелест ткани, прошуршавшей по коже и отброшенной в сторону, звук застежки ремня, расстегиваемых пуговиц, а затем неторопливо расстегиваемой молнии на ширинке. Он открыл глаза, опустив взгляд вниз, на тени, каскадом разлившиеся по полу, когда Данте придвинулся сзади, нависая над ним. 

Они относились друг к другу нейтрально - беспристрастное отсутствие эмоциональной привязанности у обоих, что и так было ясно по их весьма скудному общению. Между ними не было ни неприязни, ни ненависти или вражды, только благословенное стремление к любви, которую секс должен был бы имитировать, передразнивая, как пересмешник своим криком. Ви смотрел только вниз, на простыни, его волосы падали на лицо, губы были плотно сжаты, и все же дрожали, словно бы он собрался плакать. Он закрыл глаза, найдя успокоение в темноте, чувствуя, как просел матрас, когда Данте сел на постель, невозможно отрицать, само его присутствие обдавало жаром. 

Ви невольно напрягся при звуке открываемой бутылочки, а затем еще сильнее, когда тошнотворно сладкий аромат масла заполнил его ноздри. 

Всего несколько мгновений колебаний, затем один смазанный палец (холодным, он был _холодным_ ), а затем и другой, толкнулись в него без предупреждения и…

Что ж, это еще не так уж и много, так ведь?

Немного ранее, Ви был так уверен в себе, почти самодоволен и заносчив, пока шел по офису агенства «Devil May Cry», глядя на беспорядок и ненужный хлам, запущенность этого места. Мысленно иронично усмехаясь, глядя на порванные плакаты с изображением стриптизерш, соски которых были целомудренно прикрыты звездочками, как у бурлескных русалок. Жалкий знак холостяка, одинокого сердцем. 

Но теперь, стоило чуть надавить (столь же приятно, сколь и болезненно), и Ви становился не более чем распустившим нюни, извиняющимся ничтожеством. Его руки дрожали, слабо царапая ногтями по постели, ища, за что ухватиться. Он так же не знал, за что он извиняется. 

\- Прости. Мне так жаль, - выдохнул он, сейчас его голос был тонок, как и он сам; его выдержанная ровность, сопутствующая ему до этого, дрогнула до основы своей, распалась до высоких тонов, став совершенно неузнаваемой. 

Но за что он извинялся? За то, что сделал или сказал, или только собирался сделать? За то, что сделали другие, люди, которых он никогда не встречал или которые еще не родились?   
Данте только улыбнулся, продолжая работать рукой, когда наклонился, вонзив зубы глубоко в бедро Ви, беззащитное, тощее, безвкусное на его широко раскрытых губах и языке. Короткий крик, вырвавшийся из покрытого рисунками горла Ви, быстро задохнулся и стих, стоило Данте качнул пальцами внутри его тела. 

\- Мне тоже очень жаль. 

Выдохнул Данте, когда его язык оставил влажный, блестящий след слюны на чужой коже, и это было правдой, но только в том, насколько он сдерживал себя. 

Ничего не выражающий взгляд Данте обратился к трости, покинуто и непорочно лежащей на полу. Он сопротивлялся ожидаемому желанию взять ее и оставить отметин на юном теле под собой (всему его телу, каждому дюйму). Грубые алые следы на ногах Ви, запястьях и плечах, повсюду. Вспоров его кожу бесчисленными ссадинами, которые будут чернее любой татуировки и вдвое постоянней. 

Данте почувствовал, как его сердце затрепетало в легкой эйфории, а кожа покрылась мурашками от этих мыслей, и он ненавидел то, как часто его сознание обращалось к таким варварским фантазиям. 

_Возьми трость и разбей ей его хорошенький ротик, превратив в зияющую рваную рану, роняющую осколки кости и хрящей, а затем подари ему шикарный долгий поцелуй._

Эти мысли не принадлежали Данте (так он говорил сам себе) и тем не менее, они постоянно скользили в его голове как черви в могиле, в самый неподходящий момент. Но при этом, в идеально ( _идеально_ ) подходящую минуту, чтобы действовать…

Он мог бы воплотить их, если бы захотел, придать форму бесформенному, всего лишь легким движением запястья, словно божество из сказок. 

Он мог бы… 

( _Мог бы, мог бы, мог бы_ )

Но…

Ви чувствовал, что его ноги начало сводить, чувствовал, как они дрожат, с каждой секундой все сильнее ноя, заставляя его поджимать пальцы в привычной попытке притупить не обычную боль, но медово-сладкое удовольствие, заставляющее капать предэякулятом на простыни, а колени дрожать. 

Не зная о мрачных мыслях Данте, Ви мог сосредоточиться только на том, как эти пальцы изгибались, лаская, трахая внутри. Он стонал и знал, что король Мидас мог только мечтать о том, чтобы творить подобное своим прикосновением. 

Запечатлев последний укус на бедре Ви, коротко выдохнув, Данте извлек из него пальцы, вытерев их о простыни, прежде чем подняться с постели. Ви лежал, тяжело дыша, не осознавая ничего, кроме светлого чувства и согревающего тепла, которые начали тускнеть, словно следуя за чужими отстранившимися пальцами; оставив вместо себя только холодный воздух. 

Ви всхлипнул от того, что искрящий звездами туман перед глазами рассеялся, чувствуя себя опустошенно. Затем он услышал тихий треск бумаги и, приложив больше сил, чем у него было, оглянулся через плечо. Сглотнул, убрав темные пряди волос с лица, глядя на то, как Данте молчаливо натягивает презерватив, сжимая кончик влажными пальцами, раскатав по своему члену отработанным движением. В голове у Ви стало совершенно пусто, стоило попробовать осознать увиденное, горло и бездонный колодец его мыслей в этот момент пересохли. 

Данте смотрел на Ви без выражения, сверху вниз глядя на копну его темных волос, на то, как юноша смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом набожно молящегося верующего. Он только невольно коротко вдохнул, глотнув воздуха, увидев, как язык Ви нервно прошелся по контуру его пухлых губ…

_Он бы так хорошо смотрелся, отсасывая тебе без зубов. Слишком много спермы, смешанной с кровью пузырилось и стекало бы по его подбородку, как густой, алый крем. Грязно, болезненно и так обильно, что он даже не сможет закрыть рот._

Ви отвернулся, стоило Данте вернуться на кровать, нависнуть над ним, склонившись и прижавшись небритым подбородком к изрисованному плечу. Он все еще был напряжен, каждая мышца его тела, постоянная дрожь не покидала его.

Данте знал, что сейчас как раз тот момент, когда он должен спросить Ви, все ли хорошо, хочет ли он продолжить, и, если нет, остановиться. Но Данте не сказал ничего из этого; он вообще ни слова не сказал. Вдавив пальцы в бедра Ви, Данте безмолвно толкнулся в него.   
Ви дернулся и закричал, спрятав лицо в ладонях, словно кающийся грешник или отчаянно кричащий маленький ребенок. Слюна стекала на простыни из его открытого рта, окрашивая ткань в еще более темный оттенок красного, как пролитая кровь агнца. 

Он чувствовал дыхание Данте, частое и тяжелое, оседающее на его плечах и шее. Невольно вздрагивал от того, как скребли по его спине волосы, растущие на чужой груди, словно чешуя терлась о его изрисованные плечи, туда и обратно, туда и обратно, его кожа ощущалась натерто, болезненно горящей. 

Его ожерелье, маленький белый клык, тряслось и покачивалось как гипнотический маятник в ритм их движений. 

По ощущениям это не было похоже на обычный секс. Скорее, словно быть пронзенным раз за разом, но без угрозы умереть. Энергично, но не слишком, грубо, но и сдержанно, насколько это возможно. Даже при том, что самым главным желанием Данте сейчас было покалечить Ви, сломать его челюсть надвое, как грудную птичью кость, на которой загадывают желания. 

Данте скрипнул зубами и проскулил, прикусив мочку уха Ви, розовую от прилившей крови, прежде чем поддаться той самой, больной части себя (Поселившейся в мыслях как незваный гость, который никак не хочет уходить). Он крепко прижал ладонь ко рту Ви.   
Ви мог только простонать и выдохнуть через нос, резко и влажно. Туман, застилающий его взгляд, сгустился, размывшись смертельной угрозой слез. Запах кожи Данте, пороха и сухих роз, был головокружителен. Дышать было катастрофически нечем; слезы тонкими дорожками катились по скулам Ви. 

_Слишком. Это уже слишком._

Его рука на ощупь нашла руку Данте, он застонал, отозвавшись слабым, болезненным звуком, пытаясь оторвать чужую ладонь от своего лица, впиваясь ногтями в эти сильные, жесткие пальцы, прочно сжатые вместе, поверх его рта, царапая и раздирая ногтями, на сколько хватало сил. Желая причинить Данте боль, пустить ему кровь, но зная, что ничего не получится, что это невозможно. Поэтому, вместо этих жалких попыток, он попытался укусить, (прогрызть путь, как пойманное в ловушку животное) но обнаружил, что не может даже разомкнуть губы. 

Ви всхлипывал и скулил, пока не почувствовал, как чужие пальцы неохотно раздвинулись, как железные прутья решетки, даже так, оставив ему едва ли достаточно возможности сделать полноценный вдох. Он задыхался, пытаясь вдохнуть, шумно и отчаянно, когда почувствовал солоноватую грубость пальцев Данте, взяв их в рот и кусая, посасывая, давясь ими, как хорошо обученная шлюха, принимающая все, что ей дают. 

Данте недобро усмехнулся, хорошенько, жестко толкнувшись бедрами (Выеби его. Выеби. Его.). Горячая теснота чужого тела принимала его глубже, чем он мог бы надеяться, пробегаясь пальцами по зубам Ви, и ниже, по его губам, блестящим от слюны. Мальчишка вскрикнул, дыша часто, часто, часто, чувствуя восхитительное ощущение, разлившееся по его бедрам. Колени Ви дрожали, он боялся. Боялся кончить, боялся последствий, которые будут; единственный дар, принесённый себе самому и…

С последним движением Данте, все вокруг потемнело; он забыл свое имя и его значение, почему ему вообще когда-то дали имя. Он забыл, кто такой Данте, ощущая вместо него лишь серовласого незнакомца. Человека, которого, в древние времена, либо принесли бы в жертву богам, либо поклонялись бы ему как единственному божеству. Человек, который любит его, но хочет причинить боль. Человек, который даже не обернется, если Ви будет бежать следом, выкрикивая его имя. 

\- Д… анте, - имя нежно сорвалось с губ Ви. 

Но затем его покинули, давление чужого веса на него отступило так же как раскаленное солнце скрывается за облаками, урвав у него тяжелый вздох и оставив одного на этом ложе. Одинокая черная жемчужина, тонущая в ядовито-красном море простыней. 

Сперма, теплая, как плавленый воск, медленно стекала по его ногам, липкая и остывающая все больше с каждым мгновением. 

Его оставили без единой мысли. Без единого слова. 

Его оставили лишенного крыльев и одинокого. 

Чернокрылого Икара.

**Author's Note:**

> * Моисей, согласно католической библии, долго отнекивался, кобенился и пудрил горящему кусту, принесшему благую весть, мозги, не желая вести людей и быть мессией.  
> * Виктория - богиня победы древнеримского пантеона.


End file.
